


Just Keep Swimming

by eggyeolsAreSidesForBaekon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeolsAreSidesForBaekon/pseuds/eggyeolsAreSidesForBaekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Park Chanyeol is as Park Chanyeol does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this was an appropriate representation of who I am as a writer (LoL no) to make it the first story I posted on this website. I leave you with these words from the great scholar Patrick Star ones that I stand by and hold dear to my heart, "The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma."

Chanyeol calls his friend Sehun in tears, “He died Sehun, he's really gone. I just wish Baekhyun could have held on a little longer.” Chanyeol sniffles and Sehun sighs into the phone.

“Yeah man I mean shit happens, when you living your life like that trapped on the side of the glass that no one else is on. He’s probably up there having the time of his life now.” 

“You're right, I mean he was really suffering down here. His sight was gone, he was always sort of sideways and he had that one eye that kind of bulged out.”

“It's amazing he made it as long as he did, we just gotta appreciate the life he led.”

“I’m just, I’m really gonna miss the little guy. Hey Sehun hold up I’m getting another call.” Sehun grunts his reply and Chanyeol switches to the other call. 

“Chanyeol why would you post on Facebook R.I.P Baekhyun he will be missed, now everyone thinks I’m dead!” 

“What do you mean? I posted a picture on the post as well.”

“That's a picture of me in your apartment from last weekend!” Chanyeol sighed.

“Nah fam, Baekhyun’s in that photo his fishbowl is in the back.”

“Why did you name your goddamn fish after me in the first place?”

“Do you have no respect for the deceased? Baekhyun please I just want to mourn Baekhyun in peace.”

“Suck my ass!”

“I can arrange for that, but can you wait till after the funeral?” 

“Omg I hate you.” Chanyeol’s best friend Baekhyun the human hangs up the phone. Chanyeol clicks the home button on his phone and flips through a few screens to find the YouTube app. He presses it quickly typing “Taps” into the search bar. 

He clicks on the first video that shows up placing his phone down to the side on his bathroom counter, the volume turned up. He fixes his black t-shirt and reaches out to push down the small handle on the toilet watching the fish swirl down the porcelain passage to its next life as the slow trumpet plays in the background. 

“I’m really gonna miss you buddy.” 

 

 

“So I bought a new fish.” Chanyeol tells Sehun over the phone while he watches the all black goldfish with extremely large eyes swimming around in the bowl. 

“That’s cool fam you're moving on.” Chanyeol puts his face closer to the glass but it seems the fish only swims further from him. He pulls back dropping some of the beads of fish food into the bowl and watches as the tiny creature swims to the surface to eat.

“Yeah man, I’m thinking of namin’ him Kyungsoo.”


End file.
